In certain high voltage systems, such as those that may be present in vehicles, it may be desirable to monitor high voltage systems to ensure that persons are not exposed to high voltage. For example, it may be desirable to shut down high voltage systems in the event of a disconnection of a connector or the removal of a cover to prevent a person from inadvertently contacting live high voltage components. Vehicles may include, for example, a high voltage network and a low voltage network, and conventional monitoring systems (e.g., high voltage interlock loops, HVILs) may be connected to one or more components/devices in these networks. However, it may be desirable to monitor high voltage systems in different ways and/or to obtain detailed information regarding detected errors.